Episode 1: Green Teens Gone (The Moonstone Saga)
Green Teens Gone (The Moonstone Saga) is the first episode in the series and first episode in The Moonstone Saga. Hardwon (Jake), Moonshine (Emily), Paw Paw the Crick Possum (Jake), and Beverly (Caldwell) arrive in the small fishing village of Moonstone and meet Scoutmaster Denny -- a halfling coward with some terrible news. The crew answers the call of adventure but gets tripped up by some pony-tailed barbarian bullies. Plot synopsis The episode opens on Hardwon Surefoot taking his first steps into The Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern, a local hot spot in the village of Moonstone. After drinking in the beautiful sounds of the fiddle, Hardwon takes a seat at the bar and orders two ales from a half-orc woman (named Mishka) tending the bar. Scoutmaster Denny introduces himself to the muscular and handsome human fighter, though Hardwon is disappointed that Scoutmaster Denny has never heard of him before. Scoutmaster Denny informs Hardwon that he lost the troop of Green Teens he had been charged with watching and that the barbarians he had paid to go find them were bullying him and drinking away all the money he had paid them. At this point, Beverly enters the bar and makes a beeline for his beloved scoutmaster. Beverly reveals to Hardwon that he has traveled from the city of Galaderon for the Green Teen Jamboreen, and orders a Sprite from the bartender (though he is only given a lightly-stirred cup of water). He initially believes that Denny's story is a classic Green Teen goof, but begins to realize that the crisis is, in fact, real and that the Jamboreen is super canceled. Paw Paw and Moonshine burst into the tavern and find their way to the bar next to the halflings. Beverly graciously offers Moonshine his canteen of water for her parched possum, and Moonshine orders an ale from Mishka. Denny realizes the opportunity he has found and offers Hardwon and Moonshine 20 gold to escort Beverly back to the bay to find the rest of the teens(which Hardwon accepts; Moonshine instead requests to be paid in mushrooms). Moonshine and Hardwon are inducted as honorary scoutmasters, and the trio prepares to leave the tavern. However, Beverly is so overcome by the rudeness of the barbarians who took Denny's money and refused to find the teens that he writes them a note, which he drops at their table. Moonshine attempts to abate the anger of the barbarian's by offering them a huff of her bathtub mead, but Hardwon's pride escalates the conflict into a full-on brawl. The trio battles the four barbarians, and ultimately behead all of them before being called back into the tavern by Mishka, who warns them that more will come soon. Notable Lore * The Realm of Bahumia * Moonstone * The Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern * The Cracked Tooth Clan Trivia * Each of the members of the trio beheaded at least one foe. * Denny uses the first heal spell of the series, using Lay on Hands. * Moonshine notes that her mushrooms all have faces to her, but she eats them nonetheless. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread * 8BBC Subreddit Thread | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Moonstone Saga